webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie's Halloween Thing 2
'Charlie's Halloween Thing 2 '''is the 18th episode of the fourth season of ''We Bare Bears and the 115th episode overall. Synopsis Charlie tells some scary stories featuring The Bears and their friends. Plot Charlie tells the first Halloween story about The Bears in a zombie attack and a giant meteor crashing into the woods, next he tells the second Halloween story about the Baby Bears staying in a scary spooky haunted house, next he tells the third Halloween story about Chloe and The Bears stopping a virus troll hybrid who haunts their cave, then he tells the fourth Halloween story about himself finding a wishing machine called Zohar wishing to be normal with serious consequences. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear (adult form and kid form) * Panda Bear (adult form and kid form) * Ice Bear (adult form and kid form) * Chloe Park * Ranger Tabes * Charlie Trivia * This is the second episode Charlie tells more Halloween stories about The Bears and their friends and the sequel to the first episode Charlie's Halloween Thing. * This is the first episode Charlie tells Halloween stories about the Baby Bears, Baby Grizzly is a hot dog, Baby Panda is a bunny rabbit and Baby Ice Bear is a ghost. * This is the first episode seeing The Bears as Adult Bears and Baby Bears at the same time. * Following Icy Nights, Icy Nights II, Everyone's Tube, More Everyone's Tube, Charlie's Halloween Thing all sequels together. * Baby Panda's child voice is back to Max Mitchell again instead of Duncan Joiner, just like in Teacher's Pet and Paperboyz, it's Max Mitchell's turn to voice Baby Panda because Duncan Joiner had his turn in Lil' Squid. * This is the first episode seeing almost everyone as monsters. * The Bears could be primal in this episode because Grizzly was primal in the episode Planet Bears with his brothers when they were fighting and Panda and Ice Bear were primal in the episode Primal except Grizzly. * Grizzly and Ice Bear turn into zombies except Panda, everyone turns into zombies except Panda including Ranger Tabes, he's the only one normal, Grizzly and Ice Bear somehow turn into zombies off-screen. * When The Bears look up in the sky star gazing, Ranger Tabes is in the sky star gazed holding honey and one of The Bears dressed like a bee which is from the episode Beehive. * Ice Bear refers himself as Zombie Bear when he's a zombie. * This is another and the second special episode just like the first special episode Captain Craboo. * The Bears are showing themselves as child form Baby Bears in their stomachs holding them as kangaroo pouches and Charlie too, this is also the first episode featuring Baby Charlie at the end of the episode. * This is the first episode seeing The Bears as skeletons. * Charlie comes out from under the ground at the cemetery pretending to be dead. * Alex Hirsch guest starred in this episode as the Internet Troll. * Baby Ice Bear's child voice is heard again in this episode and he's also voiced by Max Mitchell just like Baby Panda, but he's still not talking, his child voice was first heard in the episode Yuri and the Bear, then Teacher's Pet and then Paperboyz. Cultural references * The title card parodies The Conjuring Franchise * The alien that accidentally releases the virus that turns everyone into a zombie and tries to give the antidote is modeled after and meant to sound like Kermit the Frog of The Muppet Show fame. * When the Baby Bears stay in a haunted house, it's known as the Scooby Doo inspired house which is a reference to Scooby Doo. * When Charlie finds a wishing machine called Zohar, it's a reference young Josh Baskin wishes from is called Zoltar from the movie Big. * When Charlie goes through several different versions of his life through Zohar, he appears in one where Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear are rendered as Finn, Jake and Ice King from Adventure Time with the latter stating "Ice King in wrong show." This episode airs nearly two months after that show's finale. *Panda’s use of the word “wicked” is a reference to how it often used as slang in Boston. *During one of the worlds Charlie enters, a sentient phone uses a human as an object. This reference to the Phone Universe Rick and Morty enter in the episode, Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind. *Zohar is a reference to a fortune teller machine. *In one world, Grizz is a rock, Panda is a piece of paper and Ice Bear is a pair of scissors. This is a reference to the game rock, paper, scissors. *In another world, the Bears resemble Matryoshka dolls with the Grizz doll being the tallest, the Panda doll being the middle doll and the Ice Bear doll being the smallest. *The last story is similar to the Simpson story Time and Punishment from the Treehouse of Horror V: **Charlie and Homer travel to alternate worlds. **Zohar and Homer’s toaster can bring the user to another world. **Charlie and Homer enter a world where they think it’s their original world until they realize it’s not but decide to accept it. Errors TBA International Premieres Videos References Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Chloe Park Episodes Category:Baby Bears Episodes Category:Charlie Episodes